


From the bloody beginning to the bitter end

by jane_dorne



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Sad Ending, Zombie Apocalypse, like tons of angst, no happy ending, this is litterally the saddest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_dorne/pseuds/jane_dorne
Summary: In the midst of the zombie apocalypse Andrew gets bitten. Neil promised. Now he has to follow through even if it's the last thing he does.If you want your heart broken you've come to the right place.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	From the bloody beginning to the bitter end

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so remember when I posted a one-shot like two hours ago and said I was sick adn miserable and wanted you to be miserable with me? Well, I strike again. Apparently today is the day I write the very sad prompts I came up with a little while ago. Don't ask me why my brain comes up with these things.   
> Anyways if you were looking for something light-hearted this is not it. The warnings are in the tags (which is probably spoilery since not that much can happen in 520 words).  
> Hope you enjoy!

Neil turned on his heels swiftly and slammed the door shut behind him before collapsing against it. He’s completely out of breath from running away from a horde of hangry zombies and so is Andrew standing a few steps away, staring at his own arm with his back turned to Neil.

“Andrew?” Neil asked, dread inexplicably curling up in his stomach.

Andrew turns around slowly and when he looks up the fear on his face hits Neil like a truck. He’s never seen Andrew like this, displaying such obvious emotions. And what Neil sees in his eyes is anger, fear and defeat and this can’t be good. This can’t be good. Neil is shaking his head before he even sees what Andrew had been staring at.

He’s bleeding. From a wound. On his arm. A wound that looks a hell of a lot like a bite mark.

“No,” Neil chokes out. “No no no no no no _no”_ the word is spinning around in his head and it’s the only thing he can hear and he thinks he might be screaming it but he’s not sure because he can’t feel anything.

A warm hand settles on the back of his neck and the pressure helps Neil anchor himself in the present.

“Abram,” Andrew says, voice steady as ever. “You promised.”

“I can’t,” Neil says, looking up, eyes filling with tears. “Andrew, I can’t do it.”

“You promised,” Andrew said, and his voice breaks a little at the end. Neil knows no one but him could have noticed.

And he had. He had promised. He shouldn’t have. He really, really shouldn’t have made this promise. Because even then he had known that if it came down to it he wouldn’t be able to do it. But Neil had promised and he couldn’t back out of it now. How could this have happened? When? Neil hadn’t even seen Andrew get bitten. He wanted to tear the world to shreds and set it all on fire.

Neil’s life had always been shit, from a bloody beginning to a small ray of sunshine to rotting flesh and now he was right back to square one. His light about to be extinguished forever. Neil knew after he did this he would never be able to live with himself.

Let the dead tear him apart he thought.

Andrew got a knife out of his right armband and handed it to Neil, “From the bloody beginning to the bitter end, Neil. Those were your wedding vows. Time to fulfil that promise. Please Neil.”

Neil’s heart broke when he heard the word. Andrew never said please. Neil hardened his shattered heart.

He took the knife. And drove it through Andrew’s heart.

Because he had promised. Because he couldn’t let the love of his life become a rotting, walking corpse. Because Andrew deserved better than that. At least Andrew wouldn’t have to see what this did to Neil.

“I love you,” Neil whispered as the light faded from Andrew’s eyes.

Then Neil opened the door and walked out. Let fate have him at last. He had been living on borrowed time for 29 years anyway. Neil had never been delusional enough to believe he would make it past thirty.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you feeling miserable yet? Because I totally made myself cry writing this and that doesn't usually happen. I am weirdly immune to the horrible things my mind comes up wih but if I read the word please in a fic I automatically burst into tears (if it's Andrew saying it obv).   
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.  
> (PS : I'm sorry, come yell at me in the comments if you want)


End file.
